


【艾萨】尽管我们手中空无一物

by SiebenL



Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: 升入天堂后，艾斯被要求给不知名的人写情书。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: 【ONE PIECE】美女剑豪带着肉来了 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969687
Kudos: 9





	【艾萨】尽管我们手中空无一物

**尽管我们手中空无一物**  
  


艾斯刚来到天堂就被白胡子分配了第一份工作——写情书，每月一次，几行就可以，内容也没什么要求，只是一定要写。  
“写给谁？我甚至连收信人是谁都不认识也不喜欢。”艾斯诧异地看着当初将他领进天堂大门的白胡子，后者显然不认为这算个难题。  
“只要按照心里想法写就行。”他笑着，宽大的手掌拍打艾斯的脊背。  
艾斯皱起眉头，他才来天堂不久，记忆都不是完整的。当白胡子握住他的手欢迎他来到天堂时，艾斯才想起自己的名字，和眼前这位高大的、令人尊敬的强壮男人是谁。  
“我想不出能写给谁。”  
“只要有写情书的念头，它就能被寄出去。”  
“或者……有没有点提示，比如外貌什么的，”艾斯抓抓头发，“我总不能对着金发碧眼的收信人赞美人家漂亮的亚麻色头发，那太假了。”  
“就如我说的，别问别人，”白胡子将食指戳向青年的胸口，“听这里的，小子。”  
艾斯只得绞尽脑汁地开始他艰难的天堂工作。最开始的几封信几乎要了他的命，他实在不知道该写什么，抓耳挠腮也只能憋出干巴巴的几行问候。  
他无所事事地发了几天呆。直到首月即将结束，信使从云朵另一端收取信件时，他才慌慌张张地展开最后一张干净的稿纸。他推掉堆积在桌面的废稿，泄愤地在蹩脚情话上打叉。  
信使的脚步渐进，他盯着那个张牙舞爪的叉号，突然有了灵感。  
  
第一次总是困难的，但之后一切都变得顺利起来。当艾斯在天堂度过成为天使的周年庆时，信使从人间带给他一封匿名信。没有落款，可他奇怪地坚信，那出自他素未谋面的工作对象之手。  
信的内容很简单，但每个单词都带着力透纸背的坚定。  
_“一开始我以为是恶作剧，但现在，我相信它不是耍我的把戏。请原谅我。我很想你。”_  
艾斯把那封信摆在床头柜上，用从萨奇——这是上个月他刚记起来的前世友人——那里得到的镶嵌着星星碎片的相框装裱起来。这是对他第一份工作成果的纪念。艾斯抚摸着边框，这张纸上还承载了更厚重的东西，只是他还想不起来。  
他逐渐理解了老爹所说的随心而行，给那位仍漂泊在人间的熟悉陌生人写情书再也不是单纯的工作，而成了他由衷想做和期盼做的事。可他还有些愧疚，他怀着愈发真诚的热情写下一笔一划，却始终不知道在抬头填上怎样的名字。  
也许他应该多在天堂转转，如今的他已经陆续拾起了在人间时的记忆，也结识了不少新的伙伴，或许会有谁能认得出这手漂亮的字迹，或者谁会熟悉来信者的遣词造句。遗憾的是没有人能猜到这封信的撰写人是谁。  
艾斯心想，也许他可以偷偷在情书里问一句对方名字。于是在即将寄出的下一封信里，他诚实地道出，自己上天堂后丢失了一些记忆，尽管难以启齿，但他希望对方能够再次告诉自己的名字。  
艾斯并没有说谎，灵魂升入天堂时的记忆是支离破碎的，但记忆会随着时间慢慢复原，就像挖出埋在云朵里的星星碎片能拼出完整星体一样。艾斯时常会在某个清晨醒来，突然记起某件重要或不起眼的事。最初的时候，他只能记得自己的死亡，包括胸膛燃烧的洞口，和背后为了保护他而死的白胡子；再后来，他就想起了路飞和莫比迪克的同伴。他甚至记起自己还曾是果实能力者，只可惜天堂没有这些稀奇古怪的能力，他无法再用火焰驱动一艘小船了，这有点遗憾。  
他在天堂度过忙碌充实的日子，并悄悄期待着回信。信使来了又走，却迟迟不肯敲响他的房门。  
艾斯开始担心，是不是自己破了天堂规矩导致对方根本没收到那封信，又或者是自己的话伤了人家的心。他后悔了，哪怕永远不能得知对方姓名，他也想和那人保持联系。这早已不是一份任务，他想写，也渴望写下去。他知道为什么，他的心告诉他为什么。  
他垂头丧气地向白胡子坦白，怀疑自己是否违背了职业准则。白胡子大笑着拍打他的肩，几乎把他捶进云彩里。  
“你写就是了，不合格的信是寄不出去的。”  
“怎样是不合格？”艾斯不安地追问。白胡子意味深长地看着他：  
“身外之物走不过天堂的大门，违心的东西也一样。”  
  
艾斯决定继续写，哪怕对方生气了不肯回复他也会坚持下去。唯一让他感到有些失望的是他始终想不起来这条纽带另一端的人是谁，长什么样子，有着怎样的性格和人生。可这不影响他把热切的情愫塞进信封里，它变得越来越厚，信使皱着眉头说我真该多收你几十贝里的小费。  
可艾斯才不管呢。他在每个太阳跌落云端的时刻都迫不及待回去摊开信纸，把自己在天堂遇到的趣事记下来，他想让对方知道自己在天堂过得很好很快活，也由衷希望对方在乱糟糟的人间有一段精彩的人生。  
好好活着，然后我去接你。  
他珍重地写下结语，停顿片刻，沾了墨水的羽毛笔尖又在右下角写下笔画飞扬的ACE。  
  
又过了不知多久，大概一年，或者更长。成为天使后的艾斯对时间的概念越发淡薄了，就在他几乎放弃对方回信的夙愿时，信使终于给他带来了第二封匿名情书。  
信封皱巴巴的，还有星星点点的灰渍，很像是在战场上勉强写完的。可他抽出信纸，纸面和字迹仍旧干净工整。内容只有几行，感谢艾斯坚持不懈的来信带给了他无限的力量和勇气。  
_“但名字不重要，如果你记不起来，那它就不需要被记住。”_  
这句话让艾斯很难过，他想立刻就写一封回信。可白胡子突然把他召过去，高兴地对他宣布，他那份最初的工作终于正式结束，不需要再向人间寄情书了。  
“为什么？”艾斯捏着那封等了许久的来信，自从上天堂以来他几乎从没像现在这样被痛苦所吞噬：“我做得不够好吗？是因为我坏了规矩？再给我一次机会吧，我还想再写一封。”  
“不需要了。”白胡子的回应坚决得有些无情，他打量着沮丧的儿子，决定给他找点事做。  
“现在你有一个新的任务，别皱眉，我任性的孩子，去天堂大门接一下新生的灵魂吧，可别对无辜的可怜人置气。”  
  
艾斯飞了许久，才抵达天界最下层的天堂之门。那里杵着一个无助的金发青年，似乎在为了无法通过大门而发愁。他英俊的脸蛋有些脏兮兮的，身上也仍有战火的痕迹，艾斯莫名觉得这个人很熟悉。他收起翅膀，轻盈地落在对方面前，露出友好的笑容。  
“欢迎来到天堂，也许你还带着一些舍不得丢弃的东西，但很遗憾，踏入这扇大门之前你不得不抛下它们。”  
青年犹犹豫豫地摘下帽子，又从衣服口袋里摸出一些奇怪的小玩意儿，恋恋不舍地放在脚边。他手里还捏着几张纸，察觉到艾斯的表情，他恳求道：“请不要把这些没收。”  
艾斯没来由地心软了，他看了看漂浮在不远处的荷鲁斯之眼分身，轻咳几声，摆出公事公办的架势：“你得给我看看，如果我确认没问题，你就可以留着它们。”  
他接过青年珍重捧着的几张纸，惊讶地发现放在最上面的两张是他自己和路飞的通缉令。艾斯不解地看向青年，后者只是紧张地盯着通缉令下面的几封信纸。  
艾斯不想窥视别人的信件，可他还是看到了信封寄信栏一行的花体字，Portgas.D.A，他发誓那绝不是自己写的，那更像是信使发放信件前统一盖下的天堂邮戳，油墨里还泛着浮夸的金粉。  
艾斯盯着那几封信，一言不发。这显然吓到了金发青年，他担心这位俊朗的天使会给几封可怜的情书判死刑。  
“我现在什么都不记得了，这种感觉很奇怪，好像以前就发生过，所以我必须得给自己留点东西……其他的都可以不要，但我绝对不能再失去这些了……”  
“没关系。”艾斯试图安慰青年，可他自己的声音也开始颤抖起来。一股久违的暖流从指尖流向心脏，他很久没有体会过这种感觉了，毕竟他已经很久没有再从记忆之海捞出什么。  
“别担心，那些宝贵的记忆都会慢慢恢复的，相信我，我们都是这样，”艾斯将小心翼翼地通缉令和情书放回青年掌心，他仔细端详着对方的面容，还有那道陌生的、令人心疼又敬畏的疤痕，“不管是你的名字，生前的经历和同伴，还是……你的兄弟。”  
他握住金发青年的手，更强烈的暖意透过肌肤涌入胸腔。他确信这是自己遗失的最后一块记忆碎片，他忍不住微笑，又害怕眼泪让自己显得滑稽可笑。  
“欢迎来到天堂，萨博。”  
“我一直在等你。”  
  
  
-END-


End file.
